Little by Little
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kehidupan normal para personil FFVII yg amburadul. beberapa diambil dari kisah nyata yg dialami oleh Author.
1. Supermarket

1st chapter: At the supermarket

Characters: Rude, Aerith, Cloud, Reno

…

"Sekarang kita kudu nyari kecap….." Kata Aerith sambil memimpin barisan. Mereka lagi belanja buat makan malem. Cloud emang dasarnya pangen nemenin Aerith, trus pas lagi OTW, mereka ketemu sama Reno en Rude. Jadilah mereka pergi bareng dikarenakan Reno pengen banget makan masakannya Aerith. Padahal Aerith Cuma mau masak semur tahu….

Setelah ngambil kecap, mereka keliling2 cuci mata sampai pada akhirnya nyampe di bagian pewangi ruangan. Reno mendadak girly.

"Iiiiih, ada pawangi ruangan wangi strawberry and cream!" Teriak Reno Norak. All sweatdrop.

"Hmmm yg ini kayanya wangi." Lata Aerith sambil endus2 botol kayak anjing.

PSSSSSSSST! Tau2 Aerith nyemprot pewangi ruangannya ke arah perut bagian kanan Reno. "Woi, ape maksud loe?" Reno kesel.

Aerith senyum. "Wangi bunga." Katanya trus naro botolnya kembali ke asalnya. Ternyata si Aerith bisa jail juga, ya!

Mari kita lihat si Rude. Dia lagi bulak – balikin botolnya trus noel si Reno. "Eh, coy. Gmn cara nyemprotnya?" katanya. "Pencet aja yg ini." Kata Reno sambil nujuk ke tombol yg nggak ada lubangnya. Rude ngangguk2.

PSSSST! PSSSSSST! PSSSSST!

"Eeeeeeh! Monyong!" Teriak Cloud yg disemprotin pake pewangi ruangan sama Rude. Cloud jadi wangi terasi *Dihajar Cloud* maksudnya wangi bunga. Reno otak jailnya mendadak muncul. Dia ngambil pewangi ruangan random trus disemprot ke punggung Rude.

Aerith, Reno, dan Cloud ngakak abis2an dan Rude ngambek. "Gue pulang duluan." Katanya trus pergi.

"Nggak bakalan pulang kok dia. Pasti bakalan balik lagi…." Kata Reno dgn mantap.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Cloud bingung. "Kan kartu penitipan barangnya ada di gue. Mana bisa pulang dia?"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Si Rude tau2 nongol. "Bener kan apa kata gue….." Kata Reno sombong sampe2 idungnye kek pinokio. Reno jadi sotoy sejak nggak sengaja nebak warna kartu Rude yg padahal ditebak asal2an. Dia merasa punya bakat melihat masa depan kaya mama lauren.

PSSSSSSSSSST! Aerith nyemprot pewangi ruangan ke Reno LAGI. Kali ini ke lengan sebelah kanan.

"Buset! Sentimen lu sama gue?" Keluh Reno sambil ngendus2in bajunya yg bau apek bin asem #dikejer Reno#

jadi wangi jeruk segar dan harum. Aerith bisa aja dech!

Cloud yg lagi meratapi nasibnya yg mendadak wangi bunga, kabur ke sector deodorant dan membawa 1 botol deodorant cowo.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

"Eh, koplak! Kenape lu nyemprot ke gue?" Keluh Reno krn DIA-lah yg disemprot di bagian perut kiri. Bajunya sungguh harum semerbak. Reno berpikiran untuk tdk usah mencuci bajunya krn udah wangi.

"Permisi mbak, mas. Kalo nggak mau beli, mending keluar saja." Tegur salah seorang SPG yg sepertinya udah gerah ngeliat kelakuan Cloud en DKK yg kampungan. Krn mereka masih tau apa itu rasa malu, mereka bayar belanjaan mereka trus keluar. Sepertinya mereka bakal diblack list di supermarket itu.

...

**Ni cerita nyata loooooh, dialami oleh Nao dan temen2 Nao.**

**pulang2 Nao ditanyain sama Theo kok Nao mendadak wangi. Dsr mereka ber-3 yg seenaknya nyemprotin Nao. kapan2 bakalan Nao bales biar nyaho!**

**Hehehe, jadi kebawa suasana. RnR pliss?**


	2. Bahasa acak bin kadut

2nd chapter: English lecture – stupid student

Characters: Tifa, Cloud, Reno

…

Cloud sedang mengikuti kelas bahasa inggris yg dimentorin sama Tifa.

"Kok muridnya dikit banget ya? Pada kemana nih?" Tanya Tifa basa basi expired kadarluwasa saat mengabsen.

"Miss, I'm sorry for coming late!" Teriak Reno yg lari masuk kelas trus nyoledat krn kulit pisang bekes Cloud. Cloud, lu tau nggak sih apa itu tong sampah?

"We're already done! Let's go home!" sahut Cloud jail trus 1 kelas pada nge iyain dan beberapa ambil ancang2 tuk beresin buku. Reno udah detik2 menuju mewek.

"Cuma bercanda kok Cuma bercanda!" Teriak semuanya termasuk Tifa yg kesian ngeliat muka Reno yg udah kaya org utan memelas #dikejer Reno. "Kenapa kamu dtg terlambat?" Tanya Tifa.

"umm, anu miss….. my..my…" Kata Reno terbata2. Semuanya menunggu penuh harap. Apa yg bakal diomongin sama si pentolan kelas nih?

"My ban is kempes… so, I have cari bengkel to pompa it."

Seisi kelas terjengkang!

...

**Kalo yg ini Theo yg ngalamin. dia lagi ikut kelas inggris trus temennya dateng telat. alasannya ya itu tuh yg diatas. kacau banget 1 kelas katanya.**


	3. Guru inggris yg nggak bisa inggris

3rd chapter: English lecture—stupid teacher

Characters: Rude, Zack, Cid, Vincent

…

Untuk pelajaran inggris hari ini, Rude mau pake infocus karena butuh nilai untuk listening. So, dia meminta bantuan Zack, Cid dan Vincent untuk membantunya masang infocus. Setelah selesai masang memasang, Rude celingak celinguk nyariin sesuatu.

"Pak, nyariin apa, pak?" Tanya Zack.

"emmm, where is….colokan?" Kata Rude yg membuat seisi kelas gedubrak. Woi, masa guru inggris nggak tau bahasa inggris 'colokan' sih?

"Colok we di idung." Jawab Cid. Zack langsung berinisiatif ngambil kabel dari tgn Rude dan berjalan menuju stop kontak dekat pintu. Tapi, dia nggak colok di stop kontak.

"Kok nggak nyala, ya?" Tanya zack bloon sambil nyolok kabel ke idungnya. Ya iyalah nggak nyala. Kalo dicolok ke idung bisa nyala, PLN kaga laku. Abis dicolok ke idung, dia colok ke stop kontak yg SEBENERNYA.

DZZZZZZZZZT!

Zack mendadak kesetrum sampe2 rambutnya berdiri kaya naruto. 1 kelas kaget termasuk Rude yg berada dekat Zack. 'Untung gue nggak ikut kesetrum…' kata Rude dlm hati.

"Sukurin. Gara2 upil lu nempel, kesetrum kan lu." Komen Vincent kejam. 1 kelas ngakak termasuk Rude. Jarang2 Vincent bisa ngelawak. Zack udah jadi gosong trus ngeple di lantai. Kagak ada yg peduli, jadi didiemin aja tuh anak.

"Oke anak2, mari kita b-"

!

"Weis, bel istirahat udah bunyi—was wes wos…." Anak2 langsung secepat kilat kabur dari kelas menuju kantin meninggalkan Rude yg melongo sendiri di kelas - eh, bareng Zack yg lagi gosong deng.

...

**Yg ini lucu nggak? soalnya nggak PD gue nulisnya. Nao bilang sih kalo ngalamin beneran mah lucu, cuman masalahnya, gue nggak ngalamin! T_T**

**Rean en Review pliss?**


	4. Malaikat Neraka

4th chapter: Malaikat neraka

Characters: Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack

…

Suatu hari yg cerah dan tenang. Cloud dan teman2nya lagi santé sore sambil nunggu pak guru Sephiroth yg mengajar agama dtg.

!

Suara pintu dibuka sangat kencang sekale yg membuat seisi kelas dilarikan ke UKS karena pada jantungan semua. Sephiroth masuk kelas dgn urat marah di jidatnya yg lebar #Dihajar Sephie.

"Dasar anak2 sialan!" Teriak Sephiroth kesel.

"Anu, bapak kenapa? Kok marah2 begitu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Itu tuh si Reno and the genk! Mereka cari masalah lagi!"

"Masalah apa, pak?" Sambung Zack.

"Mereka bener2 nggak sopan! Masa manggil guru hanya dgn nama? Jgn kalian sekali2 ngikutin mereka!"

"Ya, pak….." Jawab semua murid kompak. Di mulut doang tuh, nanti kalo udah di luar sekolah mah boro2. Apalagi si…..*Lirik Zack*

"Kalo kalian sampe ngikutin mereka, kalian nggak akan masuk surga! Nanti kalian bakal masuk neraka bareng malaikat SILVESTER!"

Para murid- bengek mendadak

Cloud mengangkat tangannya. "Pak, malaikat Lucifer pak. Kalo silvester mah musuhnya tweety…."

...

**Wew, itu yg ngomong guru paling beragama (Ke 2 setelah si kodok cotang deng) di sekolah. mosok teu tau nama malaikat Neraka. Gue dan Nao ngakak abis2an ngedengerin tuh cerita yg diceritain sama classmate Nao.**

**P.S Udah gitu ngomongnya dgn suara yg bujubuneng lagi =D**


	5. Salad terunik sedunia

5th chapter: fruit salad

Characters: Reno, Tifa, Yuffie, Rude, Cloud

…

Hari ini Yuffie dan Tifa sedang mengikuti pelajaran memasak. Mereka masak fruit salad dan semacam makanan yg mirip pisang goreng, tapi isinya buah lain. Reno dan Rude sedang nganggur karena gurunya harus ngawas ujian. Dia pun maen2 ke dapur.

"Yuffie~~~~!" Panggil Reno dari luar.

"Reno!" Sahut Yuffie sambil berlari menujunya. Dia membawa 1 mangkok besar berisi salad. Tifa juga ikut dibelakang. "Mau saladnya nggak?" Tanya Yuffie.

"Nggak ah. Gue doyan." Jawab Reno. Tifa menoleh kea rah Rude. "Rude mau?" tanyanya.

"itu pake apa? Yogurt atau mayones?"

"Yogurt! Ayo makan! Makan!" Yuffie menyendok salad itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Rude. Rude membuka mulutnya dan melahap salad itu dalam 1 tangkap.

HUK!

Rude batuk2 dan mukanya pucet. Reno bingung sedangkan Tifa dan Yuffie Ngakak kenceng.

"Buset! Nih apaan?" Tanya Rude sambil ngebersihin mulutnya yg udah belepotan saos putih yg entah namanya apa. Tifa dan Yuffie berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Dan mereka bareng2 teriak.

"ADONAN TEPUNG!"

Rude muntah2 dan Reno ketawa kenceng. "Eh coy, boleh pinjem nggak?" Tanya Reno. "Ada yg pengen gue kerjain nih….."

"Siapa?" Tanya Tifa penasaran.

"Biasalah…. Si bokong chocobo."

"Ooooh, nih!" Yuffie langung memberikan mangkuk yg berisikan salad tepung itu kepada Reno mengacungkan jempol. Reno langsung lari ke kelas. Cloud sedang asoy geboy ngalor ngidul di pulau kapuk alias molor.

'mumpung lagi tidur nih….' Pikir Reno trus masukin adonan yg nggak banget itu ke mulut Cloud yg nganga kaya lobang knalpot.

"Huuuung…! HUK!" Cloud langsung bangun setelah dia merasakan adonan itu. Cloud lari ke WC dan memuntahkannya sementara sang pelaku hanya bisa ketawa kenceng sambil ngeliatin Cloud.

"RENO!1 LU MASUKIN APA KE MULUT GUE?" teriak Cloud sambil ngegebrak pintu.

"Bukan apa2 kok… Cuma salad tepu….. GWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Reno yg langsung dikejer sama Cloud.

"AMPUN ABANG! JANGAN SAKITIN EIKE!" Teriak Reno OOC trus nggak sengaja ngelempar adonan tepung itu ke…. Kepala Cloud. Sekarang dia bukanlah bokong chocobo melinkan bokongnya si Donald duck.

"RENO….."

"Ma-maap ya ba-ba-bang…"

Akhirnya kejar2 itu terus berlangsung sampai pulang sekolah. Cloud akhirnya berhasil nangkep Reno yg nyumput di balik pohon toge trus memakamkan Reno di deket pohon toge tersebut :P

….

**Lucu nggak sih? Kok agak ragu2 yah saya.**

**Ini ide didapat dari temen sekelas. Hampir saja Nao jadi korban. **

**Walau Nao batal jadi korban, tapi nao berpindah jabatan jadi pelaku! Huahahaha, Nao langsung diamuk sama para korban #bonyok sebelah.**

**Catatan sedikit, Nao dan Theo itu sekolah di SMK, jadi mohon diwajarkan bila ada kata yg berhubungan dgn perhotelan berhubung Nao en Theo itu jurusan perhotelan**


	6. Sewing kit

6th chapter: what's the meaning?

Characters: Yuffie, Tifa, Barret

…

Tifa dan Yuffie sedang mengikuti pelajaran tentang perhotelan. Sang guru, Barret Wallace mengajarkan bagaimana caranya menata trolley. Diletakannya amenities seperti sabun, shampoo, tisu dll. Yuffie yg lagi iseng2 ngeliatin persediaan amenities, nemu suatu kejanggalan.

"Pak, ini sewing kit sama *shoe shinenya ketinggalan." Kata Yuffie sambil memberikan barang yg dimaksud.

"Oh, makasih ya, fie!" jawab Barret sambil menaruh amenities tersebut ke trolley.

"Pak." Panggil Tifa yg ada di sebelahnya. "Sewing kit itu apa ya, pak?"

"Oh, itu alat untuk ngejait." Jawab Yuffie spontan.

Mendengar kata2 Yuffie, Barret menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Loh, bukannya sewing kit itu buat GIGI?"

Yuffie- terjun bebas!

….

***Shoe shine itu buat mengkilapkan sepatu. Bentuknya kaya tisu basah yg dijadiin kerupuk.**


	7. HP baru opah Vincent

7th chapter: Hp!

Character: Cloud & Vincent

…

Vincent akhirnya dapet HP (Selamat!). dia masih katro banget soalnya HP yg dia beli itu termasuk lumayan canggih.

Suatu saat, waktu dia lagi makan siang bareng Cloud, dia iseng2 pengen motret dirinya.

"Cie cie, Vincent narsis ni yeeee….." Goda Cloud tapi tdk dihiraukan oleh Vincent. Cloud ngambek.

Waktu lagi coba nyari pose2 muka, Cloud melihat suatu keanehan.

"Eh, Vin." Panggil Cloud. "Lu nggak salah ngesetting?"

Vincent langsung melihat layar HP-nya trus kaget yg nggak keliatan karena dia tetep pasang boker—eh maksud Nao poker face. Tiba2 Vincent ngejedug2in kepalanya ke meja. Cloud yg bingung ngeliat kelakuan temennya itu berinisiatif untuk mengambil HPnya Vincent untuk melihat.

"Huahahahahahahaha! Lu mau motret malahan ngerekam Video!" Cloud ngakak kenceng pas ngeliat layar HP Vincent.

" Dsr Vincent bodoh, jelas2 ada tulisan RECORD di layar Hp-nya…. Huahahahahahaha!"

…**..**

**Pesan singkat untuk Vincent:**

**Lain kali kalo mau motret, diliat yg bener. Dimana2 video tuh buat ngerekam, bukannya foto.**


	8. Malam yg kacau

8th chapter: dangerous night

Character: Yuffie, Reno, Cloud, Cid, Angeal, Genesis, Aerith, Barret, Hojo, Sephiroth, Vincent

* * *

><p>Cloud DKK sedang mengikuti study tour bareng sekolah. Tapi sedihnya, mereka nggak bisa bareng2 karena bisnya dipisah dan nggak boleh pindah bis. Karena peraturan tsb, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud dan Cid berencana untuk maen di kamarnya Aerith berhubung temen2 sekamarnya Aerith lagi pergi JJTI (Jalan Jalan Tanpa Ijin alias kabur).<p>

"Eh, di kamar gue ada makanan banyak. Mau gue bawa kesini?" kata Yuffie saat mereka lagi main kartu.

"Eh, boleh tuh! Gue laper….." kata Cloud sambil ngelus perut papannya itu.

"Okeh. Tapi temenin gue dong…" Yuffie menarik2 baju Cloud.

"Cid aja yg nemenin…." Kata Aerith sambil narik baju Cloud juga. Alamat robek deh tuh baju.

Akhirnya Cid nemenin Yuffie ngambil cemilan di kamarnya yg ada di lantai 2. Saat menaiki tangga, ada bu guru Sephie yg lagi patroli. Cid dan Yuffie langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kalau ketahuan, bisa2 disuruh balik ke kamar!

Yuffie tanpa ba bi budi main bola, langsung terobos aja dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Cid menunggu di tangga. Saat Yuffie mengambil makanan, dia mendengar suara Sephie.

"Cid! Kamu lagi ngapain disini?" Tanya Sephie.

"Lagi-"

"Kembali ke kamar!" Kata Sephie sambil memotong omongan Cid. Cid pun kembali ke kamarnya. Yuffie telah selesai menjarah makanannya dan keluar. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Cid di tangga. Keliling2 Yuffie nyari, tapi tetap nggak ketemu. Karena ada guru lain juga yg patroli, akhirnya dia balik ke kamar Aerith.

"Cid ketangkep." Kata Yuffie saat masuk kamar.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Tanya Cloud heran.

"Ketangkep si Sephie."

Semuanya langsung ngangguk. Kalo udah ketangkep pak Sephie, bakalan susah lepas. Akhirnya mereka main kartu sampai teman sekamar Aerith kembali 1 per 1. Yuffie berbisik pada ke-2 temannya.

"Cuy, maen di kamar Cloud aja, yuk. Si Reno ada di kamar lu, kan?"

Mereka setuju dan mengendap2 masuk ke kamar Cloud. Cloud sekamar dgn Reno, Barret dan Vincent. Sungguh beruntung nggak kaya Aerith dan Yuffie. Walau itu bukan org yg menyebalkan, tetap saja tidak begitu akrab. Hanya mengobrol saja.

"Eh buset! Cewe maen ke kamar cowo!" komentar Reno saat Aerith dan Yuffie ikut masuk. Dengan cepat, pintu langsung ditutup takut ketahuan. Berkeliaran saja nggak boleh, apalagi yg seperti ini!

"Kita Cuma pengen main…. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" tiba2 Yuffie ngakak kenceng melihat Barret yg sedang molor di ranjang bawah. Posenya persis seperti seekor dugong lengkap dgn mulut nganga dan ngorok.

"Emang berisik tuh anak." Komentar Vincent yg lagi beres2. Mau kemana dia?

"Gue mau pindah kamar. Kalo ada guru, nyumput aja di kamar mandi trus nyalain showernya. Bilang aja kalo gue lagi mandi." katanya. Yuffie dan Aerith berterima kasih padanya.

"Oke, yuk kita main kar-"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Semuanya mendadak panik kecuali si dugong yg lagi pules ngorok saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Reno dan Cloud langsung membantu Aerith dan Yuffie sembunyi di balik selimut sedangkan Vincent membuka pintu.

"Kalian udah lengkap semua?" Tanya pak guru Genesis.

"Udah, pak!" jawab Cloud.

"Siapa aja yg ada di kamar ini?"

"Saya, Cloud, Barret sama Vincent, pak!" Jawab Reno.

"Oke. Kalian tidur, ya. Udah jem 11. Besok kan harus bangun pagi." Genesis pergi. Cloud menutup pintu dan semuanya bernapas lega termasuk Yuffie dan Aerith.

TRRRRRING! TRIIIIIIIING!

Yuffie kaget saat mendengar ringtone HPnya. Untung bunyi disaat Genesis udah cabut! Dlihat hpnya dan dia mendapat SMS dari teman sekamarnya.

"Fie, jgn balik dulu. Ada si Hojo yg lagi patroli."

Jangankan mereka, sekarang pun Yuffie sedang dalam kondisi yg tidak memungkinkan dia untuk kabur! Kalau benar2 terperangkap, Yuffie tidak masalah untuk tidur disana walau dengan demikian, salah 1 diantara Reno dan Cloud harus ada yg mengorbankan dirinya tidur dengan dugong. Kalo ketindih dia bisa berabe urusannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Lagi2 ada yg mengetuk pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aerith dan Yuffie langsung sembunyi di bawah selimut. Cloud membuka pintu. Kali ini yg datang adalah pak guru Angeal.

"Kalian kok belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"ini baru mau, pak." jawab Cloud.

"Udah lengkap semua?"

"Udah pak!"

Angeal yg masih ngerasa ganjil, masuk ke kamar dan melihat ke sekeliling. Gelap, jadinya nggak bisa melihat terlalu jelas.

"Astaga! Apaan itu yg hitam dan besar yg mengeluarkan suara 'GROOOK'?" kata Angeal kaget saat melihat sosok item kaya buntelan kentut di bawah ranjang.

"Itu Barret." Kata Cloud dgn sweatdrop di dahinya. Item sih, jadinya nggak keliatan kalo gelap. Angeal memberikan O gede. Setelah itu, dia melihat ke arah ranjang dimana Aerith dan Yuffie sedang sembunyi.

Angeal menujuk ke arah selimut. "Ini siapa?"

Cloud dan Reno langsung kaget termasuk Aerith dan Yuffie. "Itu Vincent pak." Jawab Cloud.

Angeal masih agak nggak percaya. "Yakin ini Vincent?"

"Yakin lah, pak! Wong temen sendiri kok!" jawab Reno.

Angeal mengerutkan dahinya. Dia memegang selimutnya untuk menariknya.

"Eeeeeh, bapak!" Cloud dan Reno teriak bebarengan sampai membuat Angeal congek mendadak. Aerith yg ketakutan menahan nafas dan Yuffie dgn inisiatif, menghela nafas seakan2 Vincent sedang tidur.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tidur, ya." Angeal meninggalkan kamar sambil mengorek2 kupingnya. Aerith dan yuffie langsung bernafas lega setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Baru saja mereka lolos dari maut. Apa yg bakalan terjadi kalo selimutnya dibuka? Bakalan digelandang ke kantor pajak! Eh, maksudnya kantor kepsek!

Aerith terlihat khawatir. "Bisa balik nggak ya…"

"Kamarmu msh dekat. Kalau lari pasti bisa. Kalau gue kayanya ada kemungkinan tidur disini." Jawab Yuffie yg sepertinya udah siap2 narik selimut. Cloud dan Reno siap2 jankenpong buat siapa yg bakalan tidur di bawah.

"Coba gue cek keadaan. Kalian nyumput di kamar mandi dulu." Reno berjalan menuju pintu dan mengecek keadaan bareng dgn Cloud. Celingak kiri celinguk kanan. Situasi aman alias kelir (Cloud: Yg bener Clear!). hanya ada anak2 yg bandel masih berkeliaran di dpn kamar sambil ngobrol seru.

Reno mengetuk2 pintu kamar mandi. "Cuy, aman!"

Aerith dan Yuffie langsung lari keluar menuju kamar.

Aerith tiba2 berhenti membuat Yuffie ngerem mendadak. "Yuffie, kok kamu kesini? Kamarmu kan di lantai 2?"

Yuffie melongo sambil berpikir. "Oh iya ya! Tangganya kan ada di deket kamarnya si Reno!"

Yuffie langsung ngibrit menuju tangga. Cloud dan Reno yg masih diluar kamar, bingung ngeliat Yuffie yg balik lagi.

"Salah arah gueeeeee…" kata Yuffie sambil lari melewati mereka ber-2 dan menaiki tangga. Cloud dan Reno Cuma bisa bengong melihat temannya yg lari pontang panting gaje itu. Yuffie berlari menuju kamarnya.

'_Oh, shit!_' pikir Yuffie saat dia berhenti di depan kamarnya. Ada si Hojo yg masih saja patroli. Hojo yg melihat Yuffie langsung nyamperin.

"Kamu lagi nga-"

"Abis minjem barang, pak!" Potong Yuffie sambil mengetuk2 pintu kamarnya dgn cepat. Untung temen sekamarnya belum ada yg tidur, jadi pintunya dibuka dan dgn cepat Yuffie masik kamar dan mengucinya. Ogah benget diceramahin sama si sinting itu.

"Kenapa lu? Megap2 kek ikan lele." Tanya salah seorang temen sekamarnya.

"Besok gue certain deh. Sekarang gue mau tewas dulu." Yuffie membanting diri ke kasur tipis sehingga membuat kepalanya benjol. Tak lama dia membanting diri, Aerith, Cloud dan Reno mengirim SMS di waktu yg sama. Yuffie membacanya setengah sadar.

* * *

><p><em>From: Aerith<em>

_Udah nyampe?_

_Gue dah nyampe cuman kekunci di luar T_T_

_Untung ada si Tifa, jadinya bisa tetep masuk kalo nggak bisa2 tidur di luar! T_T_

* * *

><p><em>From: Cloud<em>

_Ajibeeeeeeeeeen!_

_Kagak bisa tidur gue! Si Barret ngorok kenceng banget!_

_T_T_

* * *

><p><em>From: Reno<em>

_Dah nyampe kamar lu? Ketauan nggak?_

_Si Barret tidurnya ngocol pisan. Kayak jem, muter2 gaje XD_

* * *

><p>Yuffie dah males dan hanya mengirim SMS yg sama kepada mereka ber-3.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To: Reno. To: Cloud. To: Aerith<em>

_Cloud: bekep aje pake bantal! Susah amat… besok bangun jem 3! Mau bakar marshmallow, kan?_

_Reno: Udah nyampe dgn utuh tapi hampir ketangkep si Hojo =P_

_Mau tidur ah gue! Cape…. XP besok pagi gue ke kmr lu, yah._

_Aerith: gue dah mau ketangkep si Hojo! Tapi untuk bisa gue lawan =D_

_Besok bgn jem 3! Mau bakar marshmallow di kamarnya si Cloud…._

* * *

><p>Yuffie memasang alarm dan tertidur dgn pulas. Sungguh malam yg kacau dan gila.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nao: Kepada para pembaca, jgn ikutin perbuatan mereka, ya. Malam2 main ke kamar cowo. Sungguh terlalu!<strong>

**Theo: Nao, coba deh lu ngaca…**

**Nao: Ngaca? *Ngeliat cermin* kenapa emang?**

**Theo: Lha? Kan elu yg ngalamin cerita di atas, kan? Elu kan yg maen ke kamar cowo malem2 bareng sama temen lu?**

**Nao: *Diem aja deh dengerin ceramah maste yg emang 100% bener***

**BTW, nggak semuanya kejadian yg bener :P. masih saya kasih garem, lada dan mecin (lu kate makanan?) biar nggak terlalu datar, tapi inti ceritanya mah beneran terjadi =D. nggak mungkin kan temen2 saya beneran teriak ke guru? Kalo boleh mah mereka pasti mau. Kalo yg tidur ngorok sama muter kaya jem beneran terjadi XD. Hanya saja yg ngeliat itu temen saya T_T saya pengen ngeliat juga T_T!**


	9. Beli batagor

9th chapter: beli batagor

Character: Sephiroth, Reno, Rude

* * *

><p>Reno dan Rude lapar berat. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke catering berhubung gurunya lagi nggak ada. Namun sayang, makanannya udah ludes sama anak2 tadi pas jem istirahat. Yg tersisa hanyalah air putih, es mambo sama bebek peliharaan pak Sephie yg ndut2. Kalo boleh dipanggang, mungkin sudah mereka panggang dari tadi di dapurnya ibu Jenova.<p>

"Astganaga dot kom….. laper gue!" Kata Reno mencak2 sambil ngelus perutnya yg nggak kalah rame sama konsernya Justin Bleber, eh Beiber.

Rude ngeliat ke luar pagar sekolah. "Ada batagor tuh. Mau?" kata Rude sambil nunjuk2 tukang batagor. Di midgar ada batagor?

"Yah, bolehlah. Kasian perut gue belon makan 3 menit." Reno melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tukang batagor.

"Maaaaaang! Pesen batagornya 3 porsi dibungkusssss!" Kata Reno yg langsung disela sama Rude.

Rude mengangkat alisnya. "3 porsi?"

"Ya lah. Perut gue kan gentong."

"Bukan 3 porsi bang, tapi 4." Kata Rude kepada si abang Batagor yg lagi asik racik meracik bumbu batagor. Ternyata si Rude juga perut gentong toh?

Sementara mereka nungguin makanan mereka, Sephiroth, si guru terkepoh se-midgar yg lagi patroli harian buat ngecek atribut murid2 mulai dari seragam, sepatu sampe warna kolor (Lha? Buat apaan coba?), ngeliat Rude dan Reno yg lagi nongkrong di deket pagar. Dgn kecepatan cahaya (Lebay deh…), Sephie langsung nyamperin mereka.

"Kalian ber-2! Ngapain disini?" tanyanya galak. Yg ditanyain cuma bisa kaget.

"Cuma beli batagor, pak…" jawab Reno agak ogah2an karena dia masih kelaperan.

"Beli makanan sembarangan! Nanti kalau kalian keracunan gimana? nanti sakit perut trus masuk rumah skit, trus-"

"Mati pak? Kalo begitu mah saya udah mati sejak saya masuk sekolah ini, pak." Rude memotong perkataan Sephie yg lebay. Jangankan mereka ber-2, 1 sekolah pasti udah pada mati semua karena batagor adalah cemilan harian mereka.

Sephie rada sekak. "T-trus gimana kalau kalian tiba2 ketabrak mobil? "

Reno dan Rude bengong pandang2an. Mau beli batagor kok urusannya malahan jadi ketabrak mobil? Memang sih mereka berdiri di jalur mobil, tapi kan…

"Pak, ini ada pagar. Sebego2nya org nyetir, pasti dia minta dibukain pagar dulu kalo mau masuk!" Kata Reno yg membuat Sephie sekak lagi.

Tapi, Sephie TETEP nggak mau kalah. "Bagaimana kalo tukang batagornya mau nusuk kalian, hah?"

Lagi2 pertanyaan itu membuat Reno dan Rude bengong sebengong2nya.

"Nusuk? Nusuk pake apaan pak?" Tanya Reno heran.

Sephie dgn suara mantap berkata dgn gajahnya, eh gagahnya.

"PAKE TUSUKAN BATAGOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ckckckck….. sampe segitunya si Sephie. Egonya gede banget ya, segede bola bekel(?)<strong>

**Anyway busway, jgn sekali2 mencoba saran pak Sephie tuk nusuk org pake tusukan batagor, ya. **


	10. Ujian

10th chapter: What the…?

Character: Yuffie, Barret, Tifa, Jessie, Cloud, Reno

* * *

><p>Pagi hari sangat cerah. Burung2 berkicau. Angin berhembus sepoi merupakan pertanda hari yg baik.<p>

"Jidatmu baik?" Teriak Yuffie dari Midgar nun jauh entah dimana. Apa sih?

Yah, memang benar hari ini adalah hari yg buruk bagi Yuffie dan kawan2nya. Kenapa? Krn hari ini adalah hari ujian matematika! Ya, matematika! Pelajaran paling ajaib yg bikin Author pusing 7 keliling sambil ajeb2.

Cloud udah keliatan lesu di mejanya. Mukanya peyot kaya buah busuk. Reno depresi sambil bolak balik buku pelajaran. Tifa belajar sambil ngemil kacang, tapi yg banyak masuk bukan materi, melainkan kacang. Jessie sedang membuat contekan di _headband_nya. Bagaimana dgn Yuffie? dia pingsan setelah ditakol temen2nya krn mencoba untuk minum obat nyamuk saking depresinya.

"Yak. Selamat pagi anak2." Pak guru Barret memasuki ruang kelas.

"Pagi pak…" jawab para murid lesu.

"Kok kalian malah lesu sih? Kan sekarang ulangan! Yg semangat dong!"

'Krn ulangan makanya kita lesu, pak!' pikir 1 kelas yg udah gerem pengen nimpuk Barret pake sesuatu yg ada di meja mereka entah pensil, pengapus, buku ataupun meja itu sendiri. Barret membagikan soal ulangan dan lembar jawaban. Oh, tdk lupa kertas coretan tuk ngitung. Ujian berlangsung damai saja walapun sebenernya udah pada stress semua.

"Psssst, Tifa!" bisik Cloud sambil lempar kertas kecil. Tifa kaget dan celingak celinguk kaya embek.

"Apa?"

"Jawaban no.1 dong!"

"No.1?" Tifa melihat kertas soalnya. "Masa lu nggak tau 1 + 1 berapa?"

"Cepetan jawabannya berapa?" bisik Cloud gerem. Nih anak ijasah TKnya beli kali ya. Masa 1 + 1 nggak tau?

"Jawabannya jendela!" sahut Tifa. Nah loh, yg ini sama begonya!

"Heh! Itu siapa yg bisik2?" teriak Barret yg langsung membuat Tifa dan Cloud sama2 mingkem. Barret kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengawasnya. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Suasana udah adem ayem. Barret yg mulai bosen ngawas, memutuskan untuk baca koran. Dia mengambil koran dan menarik kursi sampai ke depan pintu. Duduk dan dimulailah kegiatan membaca korannya.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Groooook…"

"Huh?" kata Yuffie kaget saat mendengar suara dengkuran. Siapa yg berani tidur terang2an begitu? Mana dengkurannya cukup keceng lagi!

"Buset, siapa tuh yg tidur?" sambung Cloud yg celingak celinguk nyari sang tersangka. Semua murid matanya terbuka lebar. Para murid celingak celinguk nyari pelaku yg masih misteri itu.

"Eh kawan2…" panggil Reno. "Yg tidur tuh si fat bucha alias pak guru Barret Wallace…"

Para murid langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Barret. Semuanya mengertukan dahi masing2 sampe kaya anjing bulldog.

"Dia kan lagi baca Koran, Ren!" bisik Yuffie.

"Lu kaga percaya? Sini cepet kesini!"

Yuffie pelan2 jalan ke meja Reno yg dekat pintu. Diliriknya wajah Barret yg lagi baca Koran. Ternyata benar apa kata Reno, Barret yg mendengkur keras. Tidurnya tetep dgn posisi membaca koran, mulutnya nganga lebar. Yuffie nahan ketawa sambil mukul2in kepala Reno. Buset?

"Coy, bener kata si Reno! Yg tidur si fat bucha!" Kata Yuffie yg membuat seisi kelas mengibarkan bendera tanda merdeka. Saatnya menyontek!

Mereka mengambil tas masing2 dan langsung menyalin jawaban. Kalo udah pasrah, tinggal nyontek ke anak yg pinter. Suasana kelas gaduhnya bukan main. Bahkan ada yg sempet2nya motret wajah molornya si Barret trus cekikikan gaje. Sungguh kacau sekali para pemirsa!

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu ujian telah habis. Anak2 sudah tebar senyum pepsoden ataupun ciptaden krn yakin hasil ulangannya pasti bagus. Tapi… kok si Barret nggak bangun juga?

"Pak, udah bel pak…" panggil Tifa. Tetep tidur.

"Pak, bangun pak! Ada kebakaran!" sambung Jessie heboh. Masih TETEP tidur. Akhirnya 1 kelas menarik nafas dalam2 sedalam lautan.

"PAK BANGUN KALI! UDAH BEL TAUK! DASAR KUDA NIL!"

Barret sukses nyungsep dari korsinya. Bunyinya 'BUM' sampai membuat 1 kelas mental dari bangkunya masing2. Barret masih setengah sadar celingak celinguk sambil megangin kepalanya yg menghantam tembok pas jatuh tadi.

"Udah bel belon?" tanya Barret.

"Udah dari tadi kali, pak…" kata Cloud.

"Oh, udah dari tadi ya? Kumpulkan lembar jawabnya di depan trus kalian boleh keluar…"

Seluruh murid cepet2 menaruh lembar jawabnya dan kabur krn takut ketauan nyontek… wong 1 kelas jawabannya sama semua -_-;

* * *

><p><strong>Emmm, entah harus nulis apa di Author's note. Malas bgt saya…. XD<strong>

**Yg penting, hal ini bukan saya yg ngalamin, tapi temen saya. Asik bener punya guru kaya begitu -3-**

**Sirik nih saya -3-**


	11. Kecelakaan tidak elit sedunia

Little by little  
>Chapter accident!<br>Character: Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Zack, Reno

* * *

><p>"Muuuuuuu..." Gerutu Yuffie seperti sapi saat sedang membersihkan kaca.<p>

"Jgn ngegerutu gitu, fie." Kata Aerith yg sedang nyapu. "Ini kan hukuman krn kita datang telat."

"Tapi hukumannya nggak gini juga kali..."

TRAK!

"Kita telat juga gara-gara siapa, ya?" Kata Aerith dgn senyum malaikat berbackground Lucifer yg murka dan sapu yg ada di tangannya patah terbelah menjadi 2.

Yuffie keringet dingin. "Ma-maaf..." Katanya lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sebenernya, Yuffie dan Aerith sedang membersihkan ruang loker pria krn mereka datang terlambat. Aerith sih nggak bakalan datang telat, tetapi krn harus nungguin Yuffie yg lelet, jadilah dia telat.

Saat sedang membersihkan kaca besar di dkt pintu, Cloud nyelonong masuk tanpa ngomong ba bi budi main bekel trus ngobrak-ngabrik lokernya. Para cewe juga cuek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada Reno dan Zack dtg. Mereka mundur selangkah saat melihat Aerith dan Yuffie.

"Woi!" Panggil Zack. "Ni bener loker cowo, kan?"

"Iye. Cuman lagi kita bersihin." Jwb Yuffie lalu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Zack dan Reno masuk dgn tampang malu-malu kebo.

"Eh cuy, lu keluar dulu gih. Gue mau ganti baju." Bisik Reno. Zack yg lagi celingak celinguk ngeliat Cloud yg cuma pake boxer lagi ngetik SMS.

"Oke deh. Tapi bentar ya, tanggung ngelap kacanya." Jwb Aerith.

Tiba-tiba Zack men-Toa. "Woi Cloud! Gile bener lo cuma pake boxer doang! Lu kg nyadar apa kalo si Yuffie sama Aerith ada disini?!"

Pada awalnya Cloud masih pasang tampang bloon sampe saat dia melihat Aerith dan Yuffie...

"WAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOH!" Teriaknya lebay sambil berusaha nutupin dirinya kaya bencong.

Melihat reaksi Cloud yg astaganagabonarjadidua yg super lebay alay, Aerith dan Yuffie langsung lari keluar dan tertawa habis-habisan di loker cewe.

* * *

><p>Kakakakakakakak...<br>Kejadian sebenernya mah kg ky begono. Setting aslinya di WC pria. Nao sama temen Nao (kita panggil dia midori) lagi Praktek Kerja Industri di hotel. Krn Nao nganggur, yasutralah, Nao bantuin Midori ngebersihin WC pria dan... Terjadilah spt yg diatas...


	12. Pedas!

Little by little  
>Chapter Ultimate Spicy Level!<br>Character: Cloud & Reno

* * *

><p>Ada restoran baru buka di mall midgar. Mumpung Reno &amp; Cloud lagi libur, akhirnya mereka mutusin untuk nyobain makanan di resto tsb.<p>

Saat lagi ceki-ceki menu, Reno tertarik pada 1 masakan yg bernama 'Fire Wings'

"Cloud!" Panggil Reno. "Kita pesen yg ini yuk!"

Cloud melihat menu itu. Ada 5 level tingkat kepedasannya. "Mau level brp?"

"Gua sih maunya Level 5. Ga apa-apa, kan?"

"Oke aja."

Akhirnya mereka memesan seporsi fire wings dan segelas lemon tea. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

"Yosh! I-ta-da-ki-ma-su!" Reno langsung mengambil sepotong ayam dan Cloud juga. Reno langsung makan sedangkan Cloud ditambah nasi.

"!"

"Pedes juga ya ternyata." Komentar Reno. "Bisa makan ga lu?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Bisa lah."

Reno sudah memakan potongan kedua sementara Cloud menderita. Mukanya merah dan matanya berair. Persis kaya org abis dipegatin pacar.

Reno yg ngeliatin Cloud dari tadi nggak tahan dan ketawa. "Muka lu merah bener!"

"Nih ayam awalnya nggak pedes, tapi lama-lama pedes! Dsr brengsek!" Keluh Cloud sambil minum lemon teanya. Lebih banyak lemon tea yg masuk kebanding ayamnya.

"Adoooh, jadi kepedesan juga gue." Keluh Reno. "2 aja cukup. Sisanya take away aja deh. Buat si Cid sama Vincent."

Akhirnya mereka menyerah total dan membungkus ayam itu. Saat mau bayar di kasir, si penjaga kasirnya ketawa ngeliat muka Cloud yg nggak karuan.

'Siakek. Diketawain gua sama pegawainya! Laen kali nggak u'u ye pesen yg level 5. Cari aman, gua pesen level 2 ajeee...' Pikir Cloud.

* * *

><p>Pik pok pik pok<br>Tebak yg mana Theo? Cloud ato Reno?  
>Yg bisa tebak tar dikasih piring cantik...<p> 


	13. Bangun dong!

Little by little  
>Chapter Wake up!<br>Character: Tifa, Angeal, Zack, Reno, Jessie

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, kelas Tifa DKK sedang mengikuti pelajaran IPS yg diajar oleh pak guru Angela (Angeal!) Oh, ok. ANGEAL.<p>

Karena ada tamu, Angeal pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tifa ngantuk berat karena semalem bergadang krn ketakutan abis nonton Spooky Kitaro (hah? O_O). Karena itu, dia tidur.

"Tifa. Oi Tifa!" Panggil Reno dari belakang. Tifa udah tertidur pules. Reno ngeliatin Tifa trus punya ide.

Reno mengambil penghapus papan tulis trus ngambil debunya di telunjuknya dan dioles di pipi Tifa. Tifa tetep tidur dengan kebluknya. Akhirnya keusilan Reno makin menjadi.

Tak lama Tifa bangun. Dia masih kicep-kicep sambil bingung ngeliatin temen-temennya pada ketawa-ketiwi. Pak Angeal kembali masuk ke kelas dan bingung ngeliat Tifa. Seluruh murid memberi kode untuk diam.

"Kamu Ke WC deh. Cuci muka." Kata Angeal.

"Hah, saya nggak ngantuk kok, pak..." Balas Tifa. Boong gede tuh. Wong matanya aja msh setengah.

"Udah sana cuci muka aja."

Dgn tampang seblu, Tifa jalan ke pintu. Dia sempet-sempetnya nengok belakang dgn tampang bingung.

"Udah, fa. Lu cuci muka aja!" Teriak seisi kelas. Tifa kembali berjalan. Seluruh kelas menunggu reaksi yg akan Tifa keluarkan setelah melihat mukanya yg putih manis jadi item cemong.

TAP TAP TAP TAP...

"FAIR!" Teriak Tifa sambil berjalan ke arah Zack. Semuanya tertawa kencang.

"A-apaan?!"

Tifa memukuli Zack. "Lu kan yg coret-coret muka gue?! Susah dihilangin tau!"

Zack membela diri. "Sembarangan! Bukan gue kali!"

"Ngaku! Cuma lu yg bisa krn lu duduk di belakang gue!"

"Yeee... Si Reno tau!"

Tifa diam trus ngeliatin si Reno yg lagi ngekeh diem-diem. Urat marahnya nongol trus mukulin Reno sampe puas dan balik ke tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa lu ga bilang sih, Jess?!" Protes Tifa.

Jessie ketawa. "Ntar gak seru kalo bilang."

"Ahem." Tiba-tiba Angeal mengeluarkan suaranya.  
>"Pelajarannya bisa dilanjutkan?"<p>

"Ya pak..." Jawab semuanya. Akhirnya mereka kembali belajar.

* * *

><p>Nao nggak tau mau nulis apa di After story ini. Yg penting Theo cuma mau curhat kalo ni FanFic diketik di HP sewaktu lagi kotbah di gereja :p<p> 


	14. Ngantuk

Little by little  
>Chapter Sleppy!<br>Character: The turks

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, the turks lagi latihan bela diri. Kali ini Tseng melawan Rude.<p>

"Serangan matahari pagi!" Rude menyenterin kepalanya sehingga sinarnya mantul.

"Silau meeeeeen!" Gerutu Tseng sambil nutupin matanya. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Rude ngegaplok Tseng.

"Pemenangnya Rude!" Teriak Rufus.

Hore hore hore...

"Okay, selanjutnya Elena melawan Cissnei!"

Cissnei dan Elena maju. Saat mau bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba Elena ketawa. Semuanya bingung.

"Elena? Lu kenapa?" Tanya Cissnei.

Elena berusaha menahan tawanya. "I-itu si Re-Reno tidurnya... Hahahaha..."

Semua melihat Reno. Reno sedang duduk nyender. Matanya merem(ya iyalah merem! Masa tidur melek?), mulutnya kebuka dikit. Yg bikin seru adalah ketidak stabilannya yg bikin dia miring kanan miring kiri.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Semua turks ketawa seru.

Reno terbangun mendengar suara ketawa teman-temannya. Dia tengok kanan, tengok kiri trus nyengir.  
>Kok nyengir?<p>

.

.

.

.

Karena dia gak tau kalo dia yg lagi diketawain!

* * *

><p>DANG!<br>Believe it or not, but the story is true.  
>Kita org lagi maen liong, trus ada senior yg tidur dgn aseeeknya.<p> 


	15. ada uler!

Little by little  
>Chapter snake!<br>Character: Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid

* * *

><p>Yuffie DKK lg mkn malem brg di rmh Aerith.<p>

"Ssssssss..."

Terdengar suara yg aneh d telinga Tifa. Dia celingak celinguk, tp g ada apa2.

Yuffie menyadari kelakuan temannya itu. "Fa, lu kenapa celingak celinguk bgt?"

"Kok gue ngedenger suara yg aneh ya? Lu dgr ga?" Jwb Tifa sambil melihat2 sekeliling.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan lu aja." Sambung Aerith sambil berdiri. "Kelihatannya, tdk ada apa a..."

Tiba-tiba sesosok ular yg cukup besar muncul dari kolong meja. Aerith kontan teriak kencang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ada ulaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Teriaknya lalu lari ke kamarnya dan sembunyi di balik selimut. Tifa dan Yuffie hanya menaikan kakinya ke bangku. Ular tersebut melata ke dpn kamar dan diam.

"Duh, gimana ngusirnya nih..." Tanya Tifa.

Yuffie berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam nongol di atas kepalanya.

"GARAM!"

Yuffie langsung lari menuju lemari dan mengambil segenggam garam. Dilemparkannya garam tersebut sampai sang ular pingsan.

"Yeaaaaaaa..." Teriak Yuffie kegirangan. "Garem memang ampuh bwt ular..."

Tifa melihat Yuffie dan langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Ya iyalah ampuh!" Omel Tifa. "Lu tuh ngelemparnya garem batu bukannya bubuk!"

"Kan judulnya sama-sama garem toh?"

"Ya tetep aja! Tuh uler pingsan bkn krn garemnya, tapi krn hantaman dr garem yg msh berbentuk batu!"

Yuffie bengong trus mendadak nyengir sendiri. Tifa merasa temannya yg 1 ini mendadak gila dan sudah bersiap untuk menelepon RSJ terdekat.

"Woi, ada apa sih ribut2?" Tiba-tiba Cid keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nice timing. Cid, bw nih uler keluar atau Aerith nggak akan keluar dari kamarnya tuk seumur hidupnya." Perintah Tifa yg disambut dgn bengongan oleh Cid.

Akhirnya Cid mengeluarkan ular itu dari rumah dan Yuffie menebar garam di sekitar rumah. Bubuk tentunya.

* * *

><p>Lucu tak?<br>Ni cerita jaman Nao msh SD. Wkt lg mkn malem brg nyokap sm cici, tau2 tuh uler nongol.  
>Ni kejadian smp bikin omah Nao ogah nginep lg d rmh Nao.<p>

Theo: sedih gua.

Nao: knp?

Theo: kenapa lu g dipatok ma tuh uler...  
>Nao: *urat marah mulai nongol* maksud?<p>

Theo: kali aja otak sho-ai lu sembuh kena bisa tuh u...

BUAK!BUAK!BUAK!  
>DUK!DUK!DUK!<br>DHUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!

. . . .


	16. Naik Motorrrr

Little by little  
>Chapter Motorcycle!<br>Character: Cloud en Tifa

* * *

><p>Tifa abis belanja di supermarket. Dia mau ke rumah Aerith tuk bikin kue bareng. Waktu lagi mau nunggu angkot(mang di midgar aya angkot?), maksudnya bis, ada Cloud lewat. Tifa manggil Cloud.<p>

Cloud menghentikan motornya di samping Tifa (ya iyalah! Masa ditabrak?) "Naon ieuh?"

Tanpa disangka si Cloud bisa bahasa sunda, sodara-sodara!

"Lu mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Mang napa?"

"Rumah lu dkt rumah Aerith kan? Numpang dong..." Pinta Tifa dgn muka manis-manis-amis.

"Sok we." Jawab Cloud sambil nyalain mesin motornya.

Di depan rumah Aerith, Cloud berhenti lalu mematikan mesin motornya.

"Dah nyampe nih Ti..." Kata-kata Cloud terhenti saat melihat belakang motornya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Nah loh? Kemana si Tifa?" Tanya Cloud sambil celingang celinguk.

Sementara itu, di terminal bus...

"Cloud buegooooo!" Gerutu Tifa. Nah loh? Kenapa dia masih disitu?

"Belon juga gue naek tuh anak udah ngejalanin motornya! Dasar Budak Blegug!"

"BRRRRRRRR..." Mendadak Cloud merinding disko.

* * *

><p>Tenang saja sodara-sodara, yg ngalamin ituh bukan Nao ataupun Theo, melainkan temannya omah NaoTheo.<p> 


	17. Serodotan Cihuy!

Little by little  
>Chapter water slide!<br>Character: Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Zack, Reno, Rude

* * *

><p>Sekolah Yuffie DKK lagi pelajaran renang. Kali ini, mereka berenang di kolam renang umum. kolam renang sekolah lagi dibersihin.<p>

"Yipiiiiiiiieeeeee..." Teriak Yuffie alay saat naik serodotan. Byurrr... Aer 1 kolam abis(bercanda, fie...)

Merasa masih kurang puas, Yuffie mau naik lagi. Ada Cloud, Reno, Zack, Rude serta Tifa dan temen-temennya.

"Eh elu, fie. Msh belon puas?" Sapa Reno.

"Beluuuuum..."

Yg pertama kali meluncur adalah Tifa dan kawan-kawannya, lalu dilanjutkan dgn para pria minus Reno. Akhirnya yg tertinggal hanyalah Yuffie dan Reno.

"Eh, Ren." Panggil Yuffie. "Meluncurnya bareng yu."

"Mbung ah."

"Males gue sendiri. Ayolah... Gue yg di depan deh..." Pinta Yuffie sambil narik-narik tgn Reno. Reno nyerah dan akhirnya ho-oh aja. Sewaktu baru saja mau meluncur, para pria kembali.

"Ikut!" Teriak Cloud sambil duduk di belakang Reno.

"Gue juga!" Sambung Zack.

"Sekalian deh..." Tambah Rude. Waduh, penuh bgt tuh perosotan.

"Pada gila lu semua! Yg di depan kan gue!" Gerutu Yuffie. "Sonoh belakangan!"

Para pria sabodo amat, mereka tetep pada posisinya sambil ngedorong-dorong. Akhirnya, meluncurlah 5 sailormoon dgn sailormoon merah yg mencak-mencak sama 4 sailormoon di belakangnya yg sedang haha hihi.

BYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! Yuffie menelan air kolam dgn sukses.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sialan lu semuaaaa!" Omel Yuffie sambil berpose ala godzilla menyusut. Cloud DKK hanya ketawa puasssss...

"SINI LO SEMUA!"

* * *

><p>Diatas ini pengalaman Nao yg nggak banget. Bangga enggak, malu iya :(<p> 


	18. Plin Plan

Little by little  
>Chapter Plin-Plan<br>Character: Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud

* * *

><p>Berhubung Yuffie lagi nganggur, Aerith minta tolong untuk ngambilin obat maag buat dia. Cloud disuruh nganterin karena cuma dia yg pegang motor. Kadaj en sodara sejenisnya lagi pada ngalor ngidul entah kemana.<p>

"Bilang dokternya mau ambil obat maag ya." Kata Aerith sebelum Yuffie pergi.

~rumah sakit Slum~  
>Setelah turun dari motor, Yuffie langsung pergi ke dokter yg dituju. Ruangannya ada di pojok dalem. Setelah dicek, dokternya belum dtg. Akhirnya dia duduk nungguin bareng Cloud. Nggak lama dokternya dateng.<p>

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Permisi dokter... Saya mau ambil obat buat Aerith."

"Ada resepnya?"

"Eh? Tadi saya nggak dikasih apa-apa."

"Nomor pasien?"

"Eh... Emm... Ntar saya tanya dulu."

Yuffie langsung meng-Email Aerith berkali-kali. Tak lama, ada telepon dari Aerith. Yuffie menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ntar ditelepon lg ya. Mau cek nomor dl."

TREK.

Setelah menunggu kurang dari 5 menit, Aerith menelepon lagi.

"Nomornya itu 285..."

"Tunggu bentar! Ane masuk ke ruangan dokternya dulu..." Kata Yuffie sambil lari menuju ruangan dokter.

"Eh? Kalo gitu di-Email saja deh." Kata Aerith yg menghentikan langkah Yuffie.

"Yeeeee... Padahal udah di dpn pintu..." Kata Yuffie lalu jalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Eh, nomornya 285..."

"Bentar-bentar!"Yuffie langsung lari kilat menuju pintu lagi.

"Di-Email aja deh kalau kaya begitu."

Yuffie mulai kesal. "Huuuuuuh!" Keluhnya sambil jalan ke kursinya LAGI.

"285..." Aerith memulai diktenya lagi.

"UDAH LU EMAIL AJA TUH NOMOR BIADAB!" Gerutu Yuffie kesal dgn nada tinggi. Aerith kaget dan menutup teleponnya. Yuffie sampek ngos-ngosan karena ocehannya dan bulak balik antara pintu dan kursi. Cloud dan org-org yg ada di sekitar ngeliatin Yuffie.

Yuffie- tengsin, langsung duduk mingkem sambil nungguin Email

* * *

><p>Bweeeek, nih yg ngalamin si Theo kok. Berantem sama emaknya di ponsel ampek babehnya diem ngeliatin tingkah laku anaknya. Oh ya, kata-kata 'Lu' dan 'Biadab' kg beneran dipake. Aje gile, durhaka itu namanya sama emak!<p> 


	19. GaJeBo

Little by little  
>Chapter Gaje<br>Character: Vincent, Yuffie, Aerith

* * *

><p>Vincent, Yuffie dan Aerith lagi iseng nongkrong di atap sambil nungguin yg lain.<p>

"Jadi ceritanya tuh..." Yuffie dan Aerith sedang asik ngerumpi sementara Vincent sedang memainkan botol minumnya.

KREK KREK KREK

Terdengar suara botol yg sedang dibejek-bejek. Yuffie sesaat melihat Vincent yg lagi aseeek bejek-bejek botol kaya di iklan air mineral A***.

"Berisik!" Omel Vincent sambil melempar botol yg udah benyet itu. Yuffie bengong.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuffie ketawa puas. Aerith bingung dan bertanya ada apa.

"Tuh si Vinny! Dia yg bejek-bejek botol, dia juga yg ribut berisik! Dsr bloon!" Jawab Yuffie yg masih ketawa. Aerith juga ketawa.

Vincent jaim-jaim aja trus maenin HPnya (hore! Opah uda punya hape!). Yuffie ngeliatin trus nyentil jenongnya Vincent.

Nggak ada reaksi, Yuffie kembali ke tempat tadi dia duduk.

1 detik...  
>2 detik...<br>3 detik...

"Adaw! Sakit, bloon!" Gerutu Vincent sambil ngelus jenongnya yg tadi di sentil. Aerith dan Yuffie bengong lagi.

"Maneh mah bloon bener, ye! Disentilnya kapan nyadarnya kapan!" Kata Yuffie lalu ROFL.

Dasar Vinny lemot... -_-;

* * *

><p>Kakakaka, kejadian ini dialami oleh 2 org yg berbeda lho!<br>Yg bejek botol itu (mari kita sebut dia) akong.  
>Yg telmi itu Temen Nao (mari kita panggil dia) Xilfe.<br>Tapi biar lebih enak disatuin aja.

Theo: bilang aja lu males mikir, Nao.

Nao: Grrrrr...


	20. Whisky

Little by little  
>Chapter Jack Daniel<br>Character: Aerith, Barret, Cid, Genesis, Cloud and Marlene

* * *

><p>Di rumah Aerith ada pesta tahun baru. Seluruh toko FFVII dateng untuk ngeramein. Ramenya nggak kalah sama ramenya stadion bola deh...<p>

Genesis, berhubung yg paling berpengalaman jadi tukang jamu gendong, bantu bantu jadi peracik minuman. Apa hubungannya coba?

Marlene yg penasaran dengan rasa minuman yg diracik sama Genny, nyamperin Genny.

"Om om. Ini minuman apaan?" Tanya Marlene polos. Oalah, si Genesis dipanggil om?

"Ini namanya whisky. Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Genny yg lagi racik minuman.

"Mau segelas boleh gak?"

"Boleh aja." Jawab Genny sambil menuangkan sedikit Jack Daniel pada gelas kecil. Tidak lupa mengoleskan sedikit garam di pinggir gelasnya. Marlene mengambil minumannya lalu meminumya dalam sekali teguk.

"Waduh! Marleeeeeeneeeee!" Kata Aerith panik saat Marlene menegak minumannya. Wajar lah, wong Merlene itu masih di bawah umur.

"Genesis! Kok lu kasih minuman ke Marlene...Bla-bla-mbek-mbek-nguk-nguk-woof-woof" omel Aerith yg sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Genesis. Jangankan genesis, seluruh orang di midgar juga nggak tau apa maksudnya.

sementara Aerith ngoceh-ngoceh, Marlene jalan ke Barret dan Cid yg lagi sibuk nyari buah di keranjang sementara Cloud yg megangin keranjang kecil. Dah kaya ibu-ibu aja mereka.

"Enak minumannya, Marlene?" Tanya Barret.

Marlene menggeleng. "Nggak. Rasanya kaya Thinner."

Sementara Barret berusaha menenangkan Aerith yg hampir saja meminumkan segalon bir oplosan ke Genesis, Marlene sibuk bulak balik ngambil keju kotakan buat ngenakin tenggorokan... Berhubung nggak ada yg bawa permen pelega tenggorokan.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya ini kurang lucu. maap ya... :(<br>Tapi yg pasti Theo bangganya bukan main karena dia menang dari omnya.


	21. Naik Kano

Little by little  
>Chapter Canoe<br>Character: Marlene, Yuffie, Aerith, Denzel, Cloud, Vincent

* * *

><p>Sewaktu libur musim panas, Cloud Dkk memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur di pulau pribadi milik Rufus. Entah dipelet ato diancem kaya apa sampe tuh org mau dgn berbaik hati dan penuh keTIDAKrelaan meminjamkan pulaunya.<p>

"Aerith, aku mau main itu..." Pinta Marlene sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perahu kano yg lg ngejegrok anteng di pinggir pantai.

Denzel yg mendengar kata-kata Marlene langsung narik-narik lengan baju Cloud. "Cloud, aku juga mau main yg kaya Marlene."

"Ya udah, sana main. Tp harus tetep diawasin sama Aerith ya." Jawab Cloud trus beberes peralatan. Denzel jalan menuju Aerith dan Marlene lalu ikut gabung main bareng.

"Disini aja ya mainnya, jangan di tempat yg dalem." Kata Aertih sambil membantu Marlene naik. Marlene dengan semangat langsung mendayung ke tengah. Sekarang, saatnya naekin si Denzel.

"Ah yg kaya begini mah gampang!" Kata Denzel dengan sombong. Aerith nge-iyahin saja trus ngedorong kano Denzel ke air.

Saat baru saja ngambang di pinggir...

"CLOUD! CLOUD! HUEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tiba-tiba aja Denzel nangis kenceng sampe bikin Aerith dan Marlene kaget. Yg dipanggilnya kelimpungan nyamperin.

"Ada apa, Denzel?" Tanya Aerith panik.

"TAKUT! TAKUT TENGGELEM!" Oceh Denzel. "CLOUUUUUDDDDD! HUEEEEEEE!l

"Airnya nggak dalem kok. Beneran deh..." Hibur Cloud.

"GAK MAU! GAK MAU! GAK MAU! MAU TURUN!" Gerutu Denzel yg udah nangis. "CLOUUUUUUUDDDDDDD! MAU TURUUUUUN!"

Mau nggak mau, akhirnya Cloud ngegendong Denzel dan nenangin Denzel di saung. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarnya Marlene?

Tenang aja, dia masih anteng di atas kanonya sambil ngedayung muterin kolam kecil itu. Aerith masih disana buat ngawasin. Sementara itu, mari kita lihat Yuffie en Vincent yg juga lagi maen kano.

"Oke. Let's go!" Sorak Yuffie semangat.

"Jgn goyang-goyang! Tar perahunya kebalik!" Protes Vincent. Mereka naek kano double(1 perahu, 2 orang.). Vincent di depan dan Yuffie di belakang. Mereka sih mainnya anteng-anteng aja sampai...

"Waduh! Kita bakalan nabrak!" Kata Yuffie saat kano mereka sudah tinggal beberapa centi dari tiang jembatan.

Dengan inisiatif, Vincent mendorong mundur kanonya dengan cara menyodok tiang jembatan dengan dayung.

"ADOOOOOOOH!" Teriak Yuffie tiba-tiba yg bikin Vincent kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini... Da-dayungnya nyodok pe-perut gue..." Jawab Yuffie yg nahan sakit sambil berusaha menyingkirkan dayung dari perutnya. Vincent langsung ngebalikin posisi dayungnya lalu cepet-cepet balik ke darat.

"Sori ye." Katanya trus pergi. Muka Yuffie mendadak berubah jadi kaya kodok swike.

'Lain kali gue nggak akan naik kano sama dia lagi.' Pikir Yuffie.

* * *

><p>Duh, ni cerita lama bgt nih. Jamannya Nao Theo masih SMP kalo nggak salah. Asli seru banget loh XP.<br>Moga-moga para readers menikmati cerita ini, yah! :D


	22. Tendangan maut

Little by little  
>Chapter Kick!<br>Character: Cloud, Zack, Aerith

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi yg cerah. Ni dah saatnya Cloud bangun untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yah, untuk sekedar informasi, Cloud itu boboknya kaya kebo bunting, kebluk banget.<p>

"Cloud bangun! Udah jam 6!" Teriak Aerith dari depan pintu.

Cloud masih kicep-kicep. Tengok kiri kanan atas bawah diagonal kiro diagonal kanan trus tidur lagi!

"CLOUUUUUUUUD! BANGUUUUUUN!" Teriak Aerith kesel. Si Cloudnya sabodo amat.

SHUT! DUAK!

Mendadak muka Cloud ditendang sama Zack yg tidur di sebelahnya. Mereka emang tidur bareng. Untuk posisi, kepala-kaki. Kepala Cloud di kaki Zack dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Akhirnya si Chocobo bangun dari singasananya dan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengangin idungnya yg ditendang. :D

* * *

><p>Pas Theo ngalamin hal di atas, dia protes ke kakaknya yg nendang. Theo ribut katanya muka dia ditendang padahal kakaknya itu lagi tidur loh pas nendangnya.<p>

"Emang gua sengaja kok. Berisik tau dengerin si mami teriak."

Theo gatel pengen nampol kakaknya pake traktor.


	23. Mari kita terbang

Little by little  
>Chapter Fly!<br>Character: Zack, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent

* * *

><p>Hari ni si rufus ultah. So, Cloud DKK diundang ke rumahnya. Berhubung Cloud, Zack, Vincent en Yuffie lagi agak sibuk, mereka izin dateng telat.<p>

"naek Mobil gue aja." kata Zack saat mereka sedang diskusi. "kan Mobil gue gede."

Wedeh, sombong bener Lu! Ta tampol juga pake traktor!

Akhirnya mereka naik Mobil Zack. Yg nyetir? Tentu saja yg punya Mobil doooong. Masa tukang becak deket rumah!

Jalanan menuju rumah Rufus lagi jelek karena lagi Ada perbaikan. Di Mobil udah pada ngajol-ngajol nggak jelas.

"Gile, jelek banget nih jalanan!" gerutu Cloud.

"lagi Ada perbaikan jalan sih..." sahut Vincent.

"serasa naek Mobil-mobilan di depan *Midgarmaret." tambah Yuffie.

"ah lebay lo..." kata Zack.

mendadak hening sebentar.

Tiba-tiba Zack nyeletuk iseng. "Terbang!"

DUK!

Seluruh penumpang Mobil ngajol sampe kejeduk atep. Mereka elus-elus benjolnya lalu memicing pada si sopir yg udah senyam-senyum gaje.

"hehehe... Sori ye! Td kaga nyadar kalo ada polisi tidur!" kata Zack dgn muka inosensia alias muka nggak bersalah.

"ZACK!"

* * *

><p>*sebenernya itu indomaret. Berhubung itu di midgar jadinya midgarmaret.<p> 


	24. Lagi-lagi tidur

Chapter: Sleepy (again)

Character: Reno, Cissnei, Elena, Rufus, Tseng

* * *

><p>Hari ini merupakan hari senin yang PASTINYA nyebelin banget sampe-sampe Author masang Profpic 'I HATE MONDAY' (Pamer lo ah...)<p>

Tak terkecuali anak-anak kelas 12-X di SMA Shin-Ra, sekarang lagi pelajaran bahasa Indonesia yang diajar oleh pak guru Rufus. Semua udah pada males-malesan ditambah lagi itu cuaca enak banget. Teduh dan ada angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ngantuk banget gue..." curcol Elena pada Cissnei yang duduk di depannya.

"Lu pikir lu doang?" balas Cissnei yang sekarang sedang menguap lebar selebar lingkar pinggangnya#Dihajar Cissnei#

Cissnei bosen trus iseng-iseng liat sekeliling trus nyembunyiin dirinya di balik tas BIGBANG(Pamer)nya dan ketawa. Elena bingung melihat kelakuan temennya itu.

"Lu kenapa ketawa?" tanya Elena penasaran.

Cissnei berusaha menahan tawanya. "I-itu... wkwkwkwkwkwk..." lagi-lagi cissnei nyumput. Dia Cuma nunjuk ke arah meja Reno yang ada di sebrangnya seakan-akan berkata 'itu tuh penyebabnya!'

"..." elena diam sejenak trus cengengesan diem-diem.

Okeh, ini penyebabnya, Reno duduknya di bangku kuliah (yg meja sama bangkunya nyatu itu loh. Yang sempitnya amit-amit), sedang tidur dengan tasnya sebagai bantal. Mukanya menghadap ke arah Cissnei en Elena. Bibirnya monyong sekseh sekale dan berkilauuuu karena aer liur. Idih bertapa joroknya!

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk..." Cissnei tidak bisa menahan tawanya setiap kali melihat Reno. Tapi, penderitaanya berakhir karena Reno muter posisi kepalanya jadi membelakangi Cissnei.

"Kalimat langsung itu— siapa yang tidur disana?" kata Rufus saat menyadari kalau ada muridnya yang tertidur karena 'dongengannya'. Dia jalan ke meja Reno.

"Rupanya dia yang tidur! Emm... Tseng, pinjam botol minumnya." Pinta Ruffus yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Tseng. Kalo ngegeleng tar dibilang kurang (H)ajar lagi.

Rufus nuangin sedikit air ke tutup botolnya trus langsung nyirem Reno.

Reno bangun dengan kicep-kicep trus melek saat menyadari kalau Pak Rufus sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil memberi Deathglare.

"Pulang sekolah ke ruang guru!"

Reno pasang muka madesu sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa puas.

* * *

><p>Tolong perbuatan yang diatas jangan ditiru. itu bikin malu dan sakit rahang karena kebanyakan ketawa. XP<p> 


	25. Malu

Little by little  
>Chapter humiliation!<br>Character: Yuffie, Jessie, Cloud

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya makan siang~" kata Yuffie dgn semangat 45 sambil memegang perutnya. "Laperrrrr..."<p>

"Yuk kita ke kantin." Ajak Jessie.

"Yuuuuuuu!"

Yuffir dan Jessie ke kantin. Disana sistemnya ngambil sendiri. Jadi porsinya bebas asal tau diri aja. Ingat dgn org lain. Yuffie nyendok nasinya nggak sebanyak yg biasanya.

"Udeh, makan aja yg banyak biar ada tenaga!" Kata Jessie.

"Mbung ah! Tar gendut gue." Jawab Yuffie sambil mengambil sendok garpu.

Cloud yg ada di depan mereka berdua, nggak sengaja ngedenger percakapan mereka. Dia jalan melewati Yuffie sambil berkata:

"Emang lu udah gendut."

Reaksi dari:  
>Jessie- ketawa kenceng<br>Yuffie- mukul punggung Cloud ampe tulangnya patah semua.

"Sialan lu, bokong Chocobo..."

* * *

><p>Sakit!<br>Nao dikatain begitu sama senior Nao! Senior macam mana tuh yg menurunkan motivasi baik secara mental maupun sam can!

Theo: dah, ngaku aja napa kalo lu emang gendutan.

Nao: no-oh. Nggak u'u ye.

Theo: kepada para pembaca, Nao itu bener-bener gemukan. Kemaren pas nimbang beratnya itu ** kg.

Nao: masteeee! #gebuk maste sampe bonyok.


	26. naik motorrr

Little by little  
>Chapter Motorcycle!<br>Character: Cloud en Tifa

* * *

><p>Tifa abis belanja di supermarket. Dia mau ke rumah Aerith tuk bikin kue bareng. Waktu lagi mau nunggu angkot(mang di midgar aya angkot?), maksudnya bis, ada Cloud lewat. Tifa manggil Cloud.<p>

Cloud menghentikan motornya di samping Tifa (ya iyalah! Masa ditabrak?) "Naon ieuh?"

Tanpa disangka si Cloud bisa bahasa sunda, sodara-sodara!

"Lu mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Mang napa?"

"Rumah lu dkt rumah Aerith kan? Numpang dong..." Pinta Tifa dgn muka manis-manis-amis.

"Sok we." Jawab Cloud sambil nyalain mesin motornya.

Di depan rumah Aerith, Cloud berhenti lalu mematikan mesin motornya.

"Dah nyampe nih Ti..." Kata-kata Cloud terhenti saat melihat belakang motornya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Nah loh? Kemana si Tifa?" Tanya Cloud sambil celingang celinguk.

Sementara itu, di terminal bus...

"Cloud buegooooo!" Gerutu Tifa. Nah loh? Kenapa dia masih disitu?

"Belon juga gue naek tuh anak udah ngejalanin motornya! Dasar Budak Blegug!"

"BRRRRRRRR..." Mendadak Cloud merinding disko.

* * *

><p>Tenang saja sodara-sodara, yg ngalamin ituh bukan Nao ataupun Theo, melainkan temannya omah NaoTheo.<p> 


	27. Gempa bumi ala Aerith

Little by little  
>Chapter earthquake A<br>Character: Aerith

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, tengah malam lebih tepatnya, Aerith baru saja pulang dari rumah Yuffie. Mereka abis kocok arisan cihuy.<p>

"wah, capenya!" keluh Aerith setelah selesai mandi. "hoaaaahm..."

Aerith jalan ke kasurnya dan langsung selimutan berhubung cuacanya dingin banget. Disaat lagi Setengah jalan menuju awang-awang...

DRRRRRRR!

"ha?" komentar Aerith sambil celingak-celinguk ga jelas. Setelah terdiam sebentar, dia tidur lagi.

Esoknya...

Ternyata yg bangunin Aerith kemaren malem itu gempa. Aerith pura-pura tahu padahal sebenernya kaga tau sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Tolong jgn ngikutin kelakuan Aerith. Bisa berabe kalo gempanya gede.<p> 


	28. Gempa bumi ala Yuffie

Little by little  
>Chapter earthquake Y<br>Character: Yuffie

* * *

><p>"Cuapenyuaaaaaaaa!" kata Yuffie sambil melempar tas sekolahnya ke ranjang. Dia ganti baju, tetek bengek segala macem trus selonjoran di kasur sambil baca komik.<p>

DRRRRRRRRR!

Yuffie masih anteng di posisinya sambil baca komik.

"GEMPA BUMI!" teriak para tetangga yg Yuffie loncat dari kasurnya dan ngacir keluar rumah. Di luar udah rame banget.

"kok gua nggak nyadar kalo gempa ya?" Tanya Yuffie pada Dirinya sendiri. Yah kalo otak Pentium 1 ya gitchu deh, lemot.

Yuffie memegang sesuatu di tangannya tanpa dia sadari karena panik dot kom. Apakah yg dia selamatkan? Dompet? HP? Laptop?DS?PS?

Bukan...

Dia malah nyelametin komik yg dia baca.

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya T_T<p>

Nao udah kelewat panik makanya nggak sadar sama sekali T_T


	29. gempa bumi ala Vincent en Cid

Little by little  
>Chapter earthquake V &amp; C<br>Character: Vincent en Cid

* * *

><p>Vincent en Cid lagi nongkrong di cafe yahud punya mahmud yg gendud dan hobi kentud (apaan?)<p>

"duh, asem urat gue kambuh lagi nih..." cerita Cid sambil elus-elus kaki (buluk) nya.

"udah minum obat belum?" Tanya Vincent ala dokter.

"baru juga beli tadi."

DRRRRRRRRRRR!

"GEMPA! ADA GEMPA!" teriak semua pengunjung sambil lari-lari keluar. Cid dan Vincent malah santai aja. Salah seorang pegawai cafe tersebut menegur mereka.

"ini mas-masnya nggak lari toh? Kok santai amat?" Tanya si pegawai bingung.

Vincent menghela napas. "gimana gue mau lari? Nih orang *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Cid* lagi asem urat!"

* * *

><p>GUBRAK!<p> 


	30. Awas ada orang gila!

Little by little  
>Chapter bloonce<br>Character: Zack,Cloud, Yuffie, Jessie dan tokoh tak dikenal yg menjadi pemeran utama juga.

* * *

><p>Cloud dan Zack sedang mengobrol sambil (numpang) nyender di Mobil (punya org laen) sedangkan Yuffie sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Jessie.<p>

Yuffie yg sedang berada di seberang mereka, tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih menuju 1 org yg sedang berjalan ke arah ZackCloud.

"Fie... Fie..." bisik Jessie. "Itu org stress!"

Yuffie melihat ke arah temannya. "masa sih? Rapih begitu."

Ya, memang betul org itu terlihat rapih. Perempuan yg dikatain 'org stress' sama Jessie itu memakai baju terusan berwarna cokelat dan sepatu lowheels warna cokelat juga. Rambutnya agak keriting tapi tetap terlihat rapih. Dia membawa segelas aqua gelas(namanya aja aqua gelas, ya iyalah segelas...)

Zack yg ngeliat perempuan itu langsung ngibrit kabur sedangkan Cloud masih anteng di posisinya. Yuffie dan Jessie (+Zack yg dah nyumput di balik kotak pos) memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Org itu bergumam entah apa lalu...

CIPRAT!

Dia nyipratin aqua gelasnya ke Cloud! Dan yg lebih begonya lagi, si Cloud masih anteng di posisinya!

CIPRAT!

Cloud diciprat lagi dan akhirnya jalan pelan ke sebrang Alias kaburrr...

"Dalam nama Tuhan Yesus!" ledek Yuffie, Jessie dan Zack bebarengan sementara Cloud cuma nyengir horse sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yg basah.

Dasar kau Cloud, emangnya enak dibaptis sama dia?


	31. awas orang gila lagi!

Little by little  
>Chapter bloonce 2<br>Character: Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Rufus dan tokoh tak dikenal yg menjadi pemeran utama juga.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di kantor Shinra, lagi Ada penggantian furniture secara besar-besaran. Lemari, meja, kursi, sofa DLL yg udah buluk dikeluarin.<p>

Emang Ada duitnya?

"gue abis menang togel." jawab Rufus singkat setiap kali pada nanya. Dasar.

Akhirnya tinggal mindahin 1 lemari yg buesuarrrrr dan bueraaaat. Reno, Rude dan Tseng bantu ngeluarin pake gerobak/trolley yg biasa dipake sama petugas cocacola buat nganggkut botol. Rufus dan Elena bantu bawa beberapa dokumen penting biar dorongannya nggak berat-berat amat.

"Lumayan juga nih lemari biadab." keluh Reno. "beraaaaaatttt..."

"sabar aja. Dikit lagi juga nyampe luar." balas Tseng.

"banyak ngeluh aja Lu, Ren!" sahut Elena yg agak kelimpungan dgn tumpukan dokumen yg Ada di tangannya.

"Brisik ah Lu pade..." protes Rufus.

"yah daripada sepi kaya kuburan, bos?" sahut Rude.

Saat sedang dorong mendorong sambil ngerumpi seru, tiba-tiba Ada yg nyempil di antara Tseng dan Reno.

Itu si org stress dari chapter sebelumnya! Dia nyempil dan ikutan dorong-dorong lemari!

BLARRRR! SHUUT!

Bukan, itu bukan suara ledakan bom. Itu suara para turks yg lari berpencar demi menghindari si Stress.

Org stress itu terlihat bingung. Dia ngambek trus ngedorong kenceng lemari dan pergi.

"i-itu org stress yg diceritain sama Zack kemarin, kan?" kata Reno sambil ngintip.

"i-iya! Kok bisa nyusruk kesini sih?" jawab Tseng yg lagi grogi Ria.

"untung dia nggak macem-macem!" Elena ngelus-ngelus dada.

"bro, ki-kita lanjut lagi yuk... Tar takutnya dia balik lagi!" usul Rude yg direspon anggukan. Mereka pun ngebut sebelum si stress Balik lagi.


	32. Trash Bag Story

Chapter: Trash bag

Charater: Aerith & Cloud

* * *

><p>Suatu hari yang cerah, Cloud sama Aerith lagi bersih-bersih rumah.<p>

Cloud? Bersih-bersih?

Oh, ternyata fusion swordnya disita sama Aerith dan diancem bakalan diloakin kalo gak bantu bersih-bersih. Ternyata Aerith itu tega juga yah…

"Yah, trash bag(kantung sampah)nya abis." Gerutu Aerith. "Cloud, bisa tolong beliin di toko yang ada di depan?"

"Oh, oke." Jawab Cloud lalu langsung pergi. Lumayan lah ada alasan keluar. Daripada ngedem di rumah sambil maen debu mending keluar cari makan, minum sama iseng-iseng nongkrong bentar. Kalo diprotes kelamaan, bilang aja ketemu temen terus ngobrol.

…

"Permisi mbak…" ucap Cloud. Eh, ternyata Cloud tau kata 'mbak'?

"Iya?"

"Ada **trash bag** nggak?"

"Oh, ada!" Sang perempuan yang dipanggil mbak itu pun tersenyum. "Mau yang **sensitive** atau **akurat**?"

Cloud- keselek kantong kresek

* * *

><p>dapet nggak maksud dari cerita di atas?<p>

nggak?

Oke, itu maksudnya si Cloud bilang **trash bag **tapi si penjaga salah denger jadi **test pack.**

bisa ngebayangin gimana malunya itu si Cloud? yang bisa Nao kasih permen susu...

* * *

><p>Afterword extra!<p>

olla, udah entah berapa lama Nao hiatus dan pergi ninggalin FFn terutama LBL ini. kepada yang masih setia nungguin Nao, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m

Belakangan ini Nao agak sibuk. maklum, anak kuliahan #Pamer

Oke, sekalian mau ngajak Para readers yang berminat untuk ngeRolePlay, Nao lagi ngebet pengen RP tapi nggak ada temen T_T

Nao bisa RP R18, tapi Yaoi doang yaaaa :P, maklum, Fujoshi berat. tapi kalo ada yang ajak Nao RP Lightning Farron saia jabanin XDDD

RP yang Nao lakonin belakangan ini: Alfred. (Hetalia), Kagami Taiga (Kuroko no Basuke), Eren Jaeger (SnK), dan sisanya boleh Request dgn catatan kalo Nao bisa ngeRP chara tsb :V

Oke, sekian dari Nao. Nao usahain bisa cepet updet lagi^^


	33. Spicy Valentine

Chapter Chocolate!

Character: Yuffie, Elena, Reno, Aerith, Tseng, Cloud

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang sungguh spesial!<p>

Yep, today is valentine's day! And... lot's of chocolates everywhere yang bikin author ndut.

Aerith sudah mempersiapkan cokelat buatannya untuk dibawa ke sekolah hari ini. Dibungkusnya satu per satu cokelat-cokelat tersebut sambil menghitung orang yang akan dia beri cokelat.

"Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Elena, Rude, Reno, Jessie, Tseng, Leon, Sora, Cid, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea, Isa, Rufus, Barret, Nanaki, Denzel, Marlene, Agni, Lightning, Hope, Vanille..." Hitungnya. Bused, seluruh karakter Square Enix dibikinin cokelat? Nggak sekalian sama seluruh staffnya?

"Oke, pas!" Aerith membungkus coklat itu lalu pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Ae-chan!" panggil Yuffie sambil lari tergopo- gopoh. Ati-ati keple—<p>

SHUT! BRUAKKKK!

Nah kan baru juga mau bilang ati-ati kepleset kulit pisang. Jadilah terbentuk sebuah gundukan bernama benjol di dahi Yuffie. Aerith ngekeh diem-diem.

"Tahun ini gue mau bagi-bagi cokelat dong..." ucap Yuffie. Bangga bener nih cewe. "Tapi..."

Aerith memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi?"

"Ini Cokelat cabe! Kemarin dibeliin bokap di Bali!" Bisik Yuffie. "Dan gue pengen mengerjai anak-anak!"

* * *

><p>Yuffie dan Aerith sudah berada di ruang kelas. Terlihat Yuffie yang sedang asik memotong-motong cokelat cabe itu menjadi kecil-kecil lalu menaruhnya di kotak yang sudah dia siapkan. Targetnya adalah Cloud, Reno, Cid dan Rude yang memang sudah datang.<p>

"Mau cokelat nggak?" tanya Yuffie pada keempat anak cowo itu.

"Wuiiiiihhhh... boleh-boleh..." jawab Reno tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun. Dengan santainya mereka mengambil cokelat itu dan memakannya dalam sekali hap.

1 detik

2 detik

"ANJRIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Yuffie tertawa puas sedangkan aerith cuma tersenyum penuh arti.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KENA LO SEMUAAAA!" kata Yuffie yang sekarang guling-gulingan di lantai layaknya udang yang lagi ditepungin sambil megangin perut. "Hahahahahahaha...Aduh peyut gue... hahahaha..."

"Cablak, nih coklat apaan sih..." komentar Cloud sambil melet lidah.

"Pedes masbruhhhh..." tambah Rude.

"Fuuuuuh... Fuuuuuuhhhhh..." Reno buang-buang napas.

"Ngilu mampus gua!" teriak Cid sambil megangin pipinya. Karena dia memakai kawat gigi, penderitaannya lebih dobel.

BRAAAAAKKK

Mendadak Vincent masuk kelas. Dahinya mengkerut melihat anak-anak yang tewas ditempat. "ada apaan nih?"

"Oh, lu udah dateng, Masbruh!" sambut Cloud yang kelihatannya udah nggak kepedesan lagi. Setelah minum bergalon-galon air tentunya(lebay). "Eh, ada cokelat enak. Mau nggak?"

Vincent memperhatikan kotak cokelat itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh, berarti aman untuk dikonsumsi. Maka itu, diambilnya sepotong yang agak besar lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulut.

"DAPUK! *Uhuk-uhuk*"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" seluruh murid yang berada di kelas tertawa melihat ekspresi Vincent yang melencang terlalu jauh dari imejnya. Yang pasti sih mukanya kepedesan nggak karuan bin nggak jelas gitu deh.

"Gilak nih coklat pedes amat! Siapa punya nih?" maki Vincent.

"Punya cewe lu noh." Jawab Reno sambil monyongin bibirnya ke arah Yuffie. Yuffie Cuma bisa senyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

'Alamat diomelin tujuh hari tujuh malem nih…' batin Yuffie.

* * *

><p>Oke, this is real dan Nao nggak bohong walaupun ada sedikit revisi :V<p>

Ide dateng dari senior Nao. dia dari bali trus oleh-olehnya coklat pedas :V

emang pedas sih, tapi nggak segila keripik ma**h lepel 10 yeeee

kalo lu pada ngarep gitu coba aja lu bikin sendiriiiiii


	34. Almost!

Chapter: Almost!

Character: Cissnei and Elena

* * *

><p>Cissnei dan Elena adalah teman sekamar di asrama Shin-Ra dan mereka berdua itu sebenernya adalah…<p>

"Anjir Anjir! Nih Doujinshi Zack Cloudnya HOT benerrrrrrr!"

Fujoshi tingkat akut -_-

"Eh, nonton film yang kemaren dikasih sama Yuffie dong…" rengek Elena sambil narik-narik baju Cissnei.

"Boleh tuh boleh! Tapi, nonton yang mana dulu nih?"

"Yang itu aja! Yang kemaren direkomendasiin sama Yuffie!"

"Boleh boleh! Buruan siapkan keperluan perang(?)nya!"

Elena dan Cissnei mengambil bantal guling lalu mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin dan memulai filmnya. Mereka nonton dengan sangat khusyuk dan penuh hikmat, yang upacara 17an aja sampe kalah khusyuk!

"Anjir-anjir-anjir…" komentar Cissnei saat adegan sedang seru-serunya.

"Morinaga! Morinaga!" Elena menyoraki nama sang pelakon film tersebut.

BRAK!

"YU$%RIOIU*(TRW&*&Q^*(%*^$ %&YIVHDYCHFUBLNUIT&*# &U*(&%^$^$ $&^&(!" Elena dan Cissnei langsung melompat dan menutup Laptop dengan cepat saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kencang.

Tifa, sang pelaku hanya bisa bengong melihat Cissnei dan Elena yang tiba-tiba teriak nggak jelas.

"Kalian…Kenapa?" Tanya Tifa dengan Watados.

Cissnei & Elena berharap kalau di tangan mereka ada yang namanya celurit dan piso gede.

* * *

><p>Oke, oke, ini adalah kejadian yang memalukan pake sangat =="<p>

lagi greget-gregetnya nonton, eh ya gitu deh

untung yang masuk temen yang polosnya amit-amit jadi dia cuma bisa bingung =="

kalo yang masuk orang lain gimana coba?


End file.
